1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an air fluidized screening device and process for screening and separating oversize and undersize micron size particles uniformily distributed onto a static screen and transported through the screen by an air pressure differential assisted gravitational force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art suggests many types of fluidized screening devices and processes associated with vibratory feeders and screening mediums which have not been entirely satisfactory in the separation of very fine micron size particles.
Fine particulate material has the tendency to easily cake, stick together, and hence clog the device due to the presence of but a slight amount of moisture, molecular attraction and greater surface area. Thus, the particles had to be kept absolutely dry and the fine mesh screen vibrated during the screening process.
The instant invention overcomes the problems of the prior art device and processes by the utilization of air fluidization of the particles and turbulence to maintain the particles separated and in motion and low air differential pressures and sufficient air velocities to draw and pass the desired undersize particles through the screen and remove the oversize particles from the infeed side of the screen.